lennies_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Compatibility with Kyuhyun/Hangeng/Aquarius
Aquarius Kyuhyun- February 3 Han Geng- February 9 ---- You may doubt that there’s any chance of Scorpio and Aquarius having a long-term relationship. Both of you are stubborn, and both of you have very fixed ideas (which could become more ingrained as you get older), so there’s good reason for the doubts. Who will yield on an issue, an idea or an opinion? If you do get into a relationship, this will be the tricky area. Scorpio is a feeling sign, and Aquarius can give you some of the emotional nourishment you need. This is not usually what people think about Aquarius, but they are sensitive and loving in their own way. They might suspect that your self-centredness is just a cover-up. It usually is! Let them know that. You’re both determined, and you stick at whatever you take on till it’s finished. Also, you aren’t afraid of challenges. This is usually essential in terms of a relationship’s durability, but in this relationship it may be the opposite: the more you dig your heels in, the less chance there is that it will work. When you get to a deadlock, you’ll need your best communication skills — and no personal bias — if you are to reach a fair compromise. This process will teach you a lot about each other and dissolve any intolerance between you. Ultimately this will help you both grow as human beings. So is Scorpio sexually attracted to Aquarius? Yes! You will want to explore the sexual depths of Aquarius fully. Good communication in the bedroom will be absolutely essential if you are to bring out this air sign’s passionate side. Sweet talking is a skill you’ll have to learn. But Aquarius will have to learn that too much talk is a turn-off for you. You prefer to express your feelings purely physically, without the head trip. Somewhere between these two extremes you’ll find a happy medium. Aquarians born between 21 January and 31 January don’t seem to have what it takes to keep you hanging around for long. First, they change their opinions as often as the wind changes. Second, they can be rather explosive. This means it will be hard for the two of you to see eye to eye. Aquarians born between 1 February and 8 February will keep you on your toes with their unusual communication style. If chatterboxes are not your type, stay away from these people. Aquarians born between 9 February and 18 February will be an excellent choice for you, because they are influenced by Venus and Libra. This makes them not only intellectual, but also sensual and emotional. ---- The Aquarian flees emotional commitment, whereas the Scorpio swears by it, baffled by his or her partner's detachment. Aquarius defines him or herself as the freest of spirits; Scorpio sees love as possession, body and soul. However, as long as Plutonian jealousy is not aroused, this pair can build a mutually satisfying relationship. They respect each other and share a longing for extraordinary experiences. When the tension mounts, each can take refuge in his or her own world until it dissipates. Intuition and cleverness help this couple survive. ---- The Aquarius man cannot stand the jealousy and the possessiveness which the Scorpio woman suffocates him with. For the Aquarius man, erotic life is not very important, so that he will take the aggressive passion of the Scorpio woman as sadism. For this reason, the Aquarius man will look for fulfillment in activities outside the couple, avoiding the Scorpio woman. The relationship between the Aquarius man and the Scorpio woman will have a short life, as well as a marriage. ---- This is one of the more challenging combinations! With love, of course, it can work, but acceptance and understanding are especially vital. You are likely to be intrigued with your partner's love nature, and your partner with your nature. Your nature is intense and personal, and very passionate. While your partner is able to take a step back from many emotional issues in your partnership, if only to gain perspective and understanding, you have a much more difficult time doing just that. This can be complementary at times, but can also be intensely frustrating. It may not be very easy for you to "get" why your lover is capable of detaching him or herself from emotional circumstances, and you may even find it threatening to the basic love bond between you. Your partner can be quite baffled by your passionate reactions, as he or she tends to feel that getting too emotionally tangled up in problems is counterproductive. Your lover values objectivity, and prides himself or herself on an ability to reason things through. Your partner may be inclined to react to your more emotionally intense moments by giving you space. This is likely to frustrate you even more, as you interpret your partner's "stepping aside" as walking away—or, even worse, lack of concern for you and the relationship. This relationship can be rather tempestuous at times, but exciting nevertheless. At the very least, you will admire each other's strength of character. ---- When Scorpio and Aquarius make a love match, it is a fusion of two very different life philosophies and many very different needs. There is much chance for friction here. Where Scorpio faces their inner emotional world directly and with an intense energy, thinking deeply about the more hidden undercurrents of life, Aquarius takes that same sort of energy and turns it outward. With their unusual, idealistic and, above all else, very social outlook on life, Aquarius seems an odd choice for the more introverted Scorpio. Aquarius needs a crowd to feel stimulated, and they’re always looking around the room for the next interesting person to get to know. Scorpio, on the other hand, desires engaging, probing and very intimate time with their romantic mates. This pair may seem to have very little in common, but they both have such strong wills that, when focused on their relationship, can get them what they need and want. Both Scorpio and Aquarius can be uncooperative and opinionated: They like things to go their way, no questions asked! For this love match, though, ‘their ways’ are very dissimilar. Scorpio is inquisitive, digging deeply into the hidden meaning of things, always asking questions and wanting to know where things are going and why. Aquarius is progressive and affable yet does not enjoy detail. Scorpio may be enticed by their differences, as Aquarius shows them new, exterior worlds but may end up frustrated trying to get answers from this eccentric enigma. Aquarius does not welcome possessiveness, either, preferring to belong to the world rather than one single person. But a stinging Scorpion can be fiercely possessive, and they require more attention than an Aquarian might be able to give. If Aquarius slows down and pays attention, they may find the devotion Scorpio provides to be a great support. The Planets Mars and Pluto rule Scorpio, and the Planets Saturn and Uranus rule Aquarius. Mars is a revolutionary, aggressive and spirited masculine energy, and Pluto enlightens these impulses and adds a rebirthing, cyclical quality. Saturn is a cool, contained energy, and Uranus is about all things different and unusual. Mars is emotional, reacting without thinking things through; such is the nature of Scorpio. Saturn demands of Aquarius much hard work and discipline, while Uranus gives them that forward thinking mind. A gentle Scorpio lover, careful not to tether an Aquarius in too tightly can teach their mate about a life based on emotional intuition, one that quiets the intellect sometimes in favor of physical sensation. Understanding Aquarians can teach their serious Scorpio mates to calm down, to detach themselves from uncontrollable situations and to reevaluate their goals if they get off course. Scorpio is a Water Sign, and Aquarius is an Air Sign. Air is about the intellect, so Aquarius tackles life as one chance to grow and explore after another, while Scorpio is more analytical. Scorpio looks for purpose, and Aquarius seeks stimulation. These love mates have trouble understanding one another’s origin of thought. Confrontations arise is Scorpio’s possessiveness gets the better of them or if Aquarius seems too cool and flippant and denies Scorpio emotional reassurance. Both need to learn that they view the world in different ways and they should celebrate and laugh at their differences. Scorpio and Aquarius are both Fixed Signs. Both can be unyielding, dogmatic and persevering. If they have a plan, they’ll stick to it until their efforts are rewarded. Once they have made up their minds that they are good mates for one another, they will never be discouraged from maintaining the relationship. But they may have such contradictory approaches to life that their relationship gets more difficult than it is pleasurable. If they believe in the value of the relationship, they will be able to overcome differences. What’s the best thing about the Scorpio-Aquarius relationship? Their capacity for success in their synergy. Both Signs have very powerful personalities, so neither will openly dominate the other. Once they can appreciate their differences, come together and agree on their individual roles within the relationship, the results can be intensely gratifying.